<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me, My Girlfriend, and Her Clone? by blackwolf11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880349">Me, My Girlfriend, and Her Clone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf11/pseuds/blackwolf11'>blackwolf11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clones, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf11/pseuds/blackwolf11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been dating Iris for a couple of years now, and with both them being the SiFi geeks, they are going to get a surprise when they meet a woman looks exactly like Iris. It turns out the woman is a clone of Iris, made from D.N.A. she donated to M.I.R.R.O.R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack/Iris, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me, My Girlfriend, and Her Clone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me trying to back into writing, so I am apologizing in advance for my rusty writing skills. I am working with my girlfriend to help with my projects, she will be beta reading them and helping out where I need it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">“The scientific project know has M.I.R.R.O.R. is a cloning project made for organ harvesting to help those with organ failure, cancer, and others in a similar manner. Since Iris donated her D.N.A. to the said project and signed all the legal paperwork. If the project has come to any setbacks or is shut down her D.N.A. and anything made from it will be returned to her. So here you go, she has been returned to you.” said the man in the black suit known has Mr. Smith has her gestures toward other men before they turned to the front door and left to go get something.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Wait, what do you mean by her?” Jack asks has his girlfriend is equally confused. The other men come back with a woman into the apartment. She was wearing a loose grey hoodie and matching sweat pants. Jack and Iris couldn’t get a good look at her face because of her hoodie covering her face, as she looks around the apartment with her back turned towards the couple.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I-1 come here to show yourself to Jack and Iris.” The woman turned around, walked over toward them, and removed the hood showing her face, only to reveal she looks exactly like Iris. The same dark black curly hair, the caramel skin tone, chocolate-colored eyes, the small cute nose, and the big lips. It is a little hard to tell from the loose hoodie and sweats but look like they might have the same figure to. The only significant difference is that Iris has a short pixie afro while the woman known has I-1 has long curls that go down to her shoulders.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I-1 is a clone of Iris, she is around the same age has you biologically, but her age by the date she was made, she is only four months old. Has the legal papers say anything made by your D.N.A. is to be returned to you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Wait, hold on a second. What are we supposed to do with her? I mean, come on. You can’t just give us a person.” Iris tells Mr. Smith while Jack kept looking at his girlfriend and the clone trying to find any other differences between them.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“She isn’t being given to you, and she is returned to you like a lost sister if you will. Anyway, I have to leave. I got a busy schedule I got to stick to.” He gets up and leaves with the rest of the men in the suits.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“So, can you talk?” Jack asks only to be punched in the arm by his girlfriend, “What I just want to know.” He rubs his arm, where she hit him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, I can talk.” The clone answers with a small smile on her face.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“So, are you hungry or thirsty?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I would like water if you got any.” Jack gets up to get her a drink while Iris start asks her clone some questions.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What is your name?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“They call me I-1.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“We need to give you a name,” Jack yells from the kitchen.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“We will do that later.” Iris then turns to her clone. “Do you have any hobbies?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What is a hobby?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It something you like to do for fun or interest you?” Jack says as he comes back with the glass of water.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Uh, sometimes I like to read the books they would give me, so is that a hobby?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, it is.” Jack says with a smile on his face trying to make the clone feel more comfortable.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What were your favorite books to read?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Huh, my favorite was the Dr. Seuss books, they were silly and would make me laugh.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“So how much do you know about yourself?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I know that I am female, left-handed, around the age of twenty-three, I am five feet four inches and weighs 115 pounds.” Iris looks down at her stomach and grabs it and lightly squeezes it to see if she has any fat there.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t think that’s what she meant by that, but okay.” Jack says, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He leans over kisses Iris on the cheek “Hun, I think you are fine just the way you are.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Why did his lips touch your cheek?” the clone ask them, causes them to turn towards her.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“The kiss?” Iris asks trying to understand what the clone is confused about.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It is a sign of affection, it means I love her and what her to know it.” He scratches his chin “How about we give you a name, so you know people are talking to you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Is there any name you like?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“No, I don’t know any names.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jack looks that he hoodie she is wearing and notice the word M.I.R.R.O.R. written on it and then looks over to his girlfriend. “How about Siri?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Why, Siri?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Because she is from M.I.R.R.O.R. and the mirrored version of your name is Siri.” he shows Iris by typing it out on his phone. “So, do you like the name?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, I do like it.” Siri says with a big smile on her face as she got a real proper name.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Damn it already five o’clock, do you still want the pizza, hun?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What is pizza?” both Jack and Iris look at Siri with a look of confusion.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, order two, a pepperoni and a canadian bacon.” she turns and looks at her clone. At the same time, Jack gets out his phone and orders the pizzas “It is a food that you are going to love.” Siri is still confused about what the new food is.</p><p class="MsoNormal">After Jack finishes ordering the pizza “It will be here in thirty minutes. Oh, what are we gonna do with the sleeping arrangements.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Umm, I guess me, and you can sleep in our room while she sleeps in here on the couch.” She says to her boyfriend “Crap, she is going to need clothes. Tonight she can use some of mine, and tomorrow I will go get some of the essentials for her.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What are the essentials?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You know bras, panties, pj’s, and shoes. I think we are the same size for the pants and shirts.” Iris then notices something. “Have you had your period yet?” Siri just looks at her with a confused look on her face “You know bleed from your…” she points at her crotch with her hand.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“No, am I supposed to?” she asks a little scared with her eyes starting to water a little bit.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, but it okay it not that bad.” Iris gets a sharp nudge from Jack with his elbow. “What?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You know what.” he says while holding his stomach to tell her what he means in secret.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Oh, that is what you mean.” She turns back to Siri, “It will fine, and it happens to all the other women in the world and me.” Iris gets up and hugs Siri to comfort her. Siri hugs Iris back while Jack grabs his phone and takes a picture of the two girls. They all just stay there in silence until the pizza comes. Jack gets up and pays for the pizza and returns with both girls sitting on both ends of the couch.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Which pizza you want to try first the pepperoni or the canadian bacon?” Jack asked as he put both pizzas down on the coffee table and opens them. “Here.” He puts one of each pizza on a plate for her. “The one on the left is the pepperoni, and the right is the canadian bacon, and this is if you want a little extra flavor.” he puts down a parmesan packet next to her plate while Iris is already pouring it on her pizza.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Siri reaches for the pizza and brings it in for a bite “Mmmm tasty.” with a mouth full of pizza.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“See, I told you would love it.” Iris says as she starts to eat the food. A few hours fly by as they eat their food and get to know each other better. “Jack, can you take care of the leftovers while I get Siri situated?” Jack nods as he takes the leftover and the empty box into the kitchen while Iris takes Siri to the bedroom to get her some clothes. “Here you can you this for a nightgown, and here are some panties. Do you know how to take a shower?” Iris hands her an old shirt of Jack’s Iris like to use for sleepwear, and leads her to the bathroom.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, I know how to use a shower.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Okay, use the pink bottles of shampoo and conditioner, also use the purple bottle of body wash.” Iris leaves Siri to her shower and goes into the living room, seeing Jack cleaning up a little bit. “This is going to take some time to get used to.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, I just hope I don’t you two confused too much.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What do you mean by that?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Well, I don’t want to get flirty with her thinking it’s you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Oh, that would be weird, maybe a little funny see your face when you realize she’s not me.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Are you gonna make her get a haircut tomorrow, I know how you hate seeing yourself with long hair.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Kind of, but I will ask Siri tomorrow.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ask me what?” they both turn to see Siri dressed in a white t-shirt that when down to her mid-thighs.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“If you wanted a haircut?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Why is Jack’s face getting all red?” Iris turns to see Jack’s blushing face</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Why are you blushing?” He points at Siri while looking away, Iris turns towards Siri to see why. The shirt she is wearing is the shirt Iris made into a sexual shirt with the purple words written on the chest <em>Empty Load Here</em> along with an arrow going down to the crotch. “Oh.” she said, now understanding Jack’s blush. “So, that is what I look like in that shirt.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I’m gonna change clothes and go to bed.” Jack says as he quickly goes to the bedroom.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Okay, I’m going to get you a blanket and pillow to use.” Iris says as she goes to the storage closet and grabs a blanket and pillow for Siri. “Here you go, and if you need anything, just come to us.” Iris leaves the living room and goes to the bedroom to Jack, already in bed under the blanket. “Someone was in a rush to get out of there fast.” she teases Jack has she starts to get clothes for her to sleep in.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Not funny.” he says, has be puts glasses on the nightstand and waits for his girlfriend to join him in bed.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It was a little funny.” she says as she puts on a nightshirt, then climbs into bed with Jack and crawls up close and puts her head on his chest. “Goodnight, babe.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Goodnight, hun.” he says before he yawns and closes his eyes, getting ready for sleep. The room was silent in the dark for a few minutes when all of a sudden, Siri runs into the room and crawls into the bed and lays on Jack's the other side with arms wrapping around him. “Siri, what is going on?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t like being alone in the dark. Can I sleep here with both of you?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, I guess just don’t hog Jack okay, he is my favorite pillow.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Okay, I promise I won’t.” Siri says before going to sleep on Jack’s left side while Iris on his right.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Babe, I guess you got to get used to sharing a bed with two women.” Iris says as a joke before falling asleep.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yeah, I guess.” He says before closing his eyes and starts to nod off, “Wait, What?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it and I will try to make the second chapter soon. If you have any questions about it just post it in the comments and I will try to answer it as quickly as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>